Anything for Sam
by aliencatt
Summary: On a beautiful sunny day, Sam asks Dean to buy him an ice-cream pre-slash-WINCEST


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I am just a fan.

Anything for Sam

Dean would do anything for Sam. That was a given but this gave him pause. Surely he was mistaken? It had to be his imagination? And if so what did that make him?

But it was so much easier to believe that he was the one having "impure" thoughts, as there was no way that his younger brother, his 'Sammy', was trying to seduce him.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sam continued to suck on the Popsicle. There was no way that that was not intentional. No one ate the frozen tube of juice like that just to eat it. He looked away, swallowing hard and shifted on the bench, easing the tightness of his jeans. Crap!

He heard a sucking noise and a sort of 'pop' as the ice-lolly was pulled from Sam's mouth. He looked back across his shoulder trying desperately not to turn around to face him or to run. Sam just fixed him with a certain look, the multi coloured lolly close to his parted lips.

Dean found his eyes drawn to the almost tear of liquid on his brother's bottom lip. He was mesmerised as the tip of Sam's tongue slowly licked the water away and then the man pressed his lips together. Dean let out a very soft groan as Sam caught the side of his bottom lip in his teeth and smiled.

It had been a pleasant day. The sun had been shining and for once, with no where in particular to be, and nothing to do, Sam had suggested that they go for a walk down by the river in the nearby park. Dean had not been keen but Sam seemed set and, on the promise of a 'hot dog', he relented. "And you can buy me an ice cream." He had heard his brother say as they left the motel. "Sure." He had replied. Now he was regretting it.

They had wandered aimlessly and he had kind of enjoyed himself, hands in pockets, as he kept his pace to Sam's slow meander, watching as his brother turned his face into the sun, smiling. It made Dean smile too. His brother was relaxed and contented looking and, well, that was a lot. Especially lately.

Sam's visions had been getting stronger and so had the pain. It was there in his eyes long after the images had ceased, after the deed had been resolved and usually not ending in a good way. He could see it was taking its toll on his brother and he felt powerless to do anything other than just be there, to catch him before he hit the floor, or to help try to prevent and eliminate the threat. They had not been that successful. Andy might be okay and kind of likeable, but there had still been causalities that they had failed. So if Sam wanted to get an ice cream in the park, so be it.

They had not spoken at all. Dean thought it had probably been the longest he had gone without making some wisecrack in living memory. He had opened his mouth to speak on a couple of occasions but, on glancing at Sam, had kept silent. It had just seemed as if his brother needed the peace, as if he was soaking it up and it was calming him. There was this slight smile just on the verge of breaking into a grin and Dean did not want to do anything to stop it.

Even when Sam lost his balance, accidentally crashing into Dean then rebounding to step into the low river, it had been with a laugh, leaning on him as he took off the pump and shook out the water. Thinking back now, as he still watched that bottom lip, trapped under the white teeth, he realised just how often Sam has happened to collide with him in the couple of hours that they had spent wandering. The stopping just in front of him, looking off then veering into his side, the hand on his arm, the continual brushing against his thigh.

He had not thought anything of it. This was Sam after all. He was always close by and an accidental touch had never bothered him. He had often found it reassuring in fact.

Sam moved, sitting back on the bench, his arm leaning on the back and he bent his mouth to engulf the melting lollypop, only he near choked as he laughed at the look on Dean's face. Coughing and spluttering he collapsed into a 'giggling' fit as Dean awkwardly patted him on the back, almost afraid to touch him, the look of bewilderment on his face making Sam laugh all the harder.

Sam had blown it he knew, but the look on Dean's face, as the penny finally dropped, was priceless, he looked so shocked and incredulous, it made Sam laugh and now, the almost 'there there' patting, combined with the, 'what the hell's going on look', made him smile. Sam melted at the feeling it inspired in him. Damn he loved him. He loved him in every and all ways possible.

The desire to show Dean that he loved him in physical terms had been growing for quite some time. The decision to do something about it had been quite sudden. He had just kept getting this impulse to put his arms around his brother and to hug him, to hold him and kiss him. He had not let his imagination wander, had not allowed himself to think what might happen because, although he knew Dean would do anything for him, this was different. But he had decided that he had to try. He could not just wonder what it would feel like to press his lips against his brother's and discover if he would pull away or press back. He deserved to let himself find out.

There was no way Sam could just tell him. He could not just say, 'Dude, kiss me,' as he could imaging that was more his brother's style than his own and would be met with ridicule. So he had decided on a more subtle approach, knowing that he might well have to become increasingly obvious. He had been right. Dean had been oblivious to the bumping, the touching, all things he knew he would have been receptive to from a female, so he had gone for the more phallic symbolism. It had got the message across and still his heart swelled at Dean's expression.

Dean did not know what Sam thought was so damn funny. He just stared at his brother, trying to work out what had come over him. He did not know what to say, so sat uncharacteristically still, waiting.

Sam stopped laughing and sat there gazing at him with such a loving look on his face, he found himself smiling back. And as Sam's fingers gently touched his check, Dean tilted his head accepting the caress.

Sam slowly leant forwards and placed his lips on his brother's and, unsure at first, began to kiss him and, just as tentively, Dean kissed him back. Sam's hand cradled the side of his face and the ice lolly fell from the other as he placed that one on Dean's thigh. Then Sam pressed into him, intensifying the kiss.

Dean forgot that they were sat in a public park. He forgot that he had never felt a desire to kiss another man. He forgot that the man that was kissing him, that he was kissing back, was his brother, his own flesh and blood. He forgot all of this whilst falling into the embrace until a harsh voice intruded, telling them with distaste to, "Get a room!"

They broke back from each other and smiling, Dean turned to look up at the intrusion. He stood, holding a hand out to Sam who accepted the invitation and, also smiling, let himself be pulled up.

"Don't worry," Dean told the angry intruder while looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow and twinkle in his eye, "We've already got one." And laughing, led his brother by the hand, back to the motel, eager to know just where Sam would, in turn, lead him next.

========================== end =========================


End file.
